Bloodstained Sheets
by FeeptheNinja
Summary: Flandre x Reisen. "Why does your blood taste so much better down here...?"


Bloodstained Sheets

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The Velociraptors snarled as they advanced on their prey. One step- two steps- three steps- they were running faster- _three feet to go he wasn't going to make it- _

The small TV screen showed nothing but carnage for the next minute and a half.

"YEAH!" Flandre cheered, throwing a floor cushion into the air. "Got 'im!"

Reisen grinned. "They'll be eating well tonight."

Flandre and Reisen were at – yet another – of their movie sleepovers that Flandre had begged her older sister to let her hold. The two red-eyed lunatics had met when both of their elders had gone to do… something that they'd never really explained to them (Reisen maintained the idea that they were all out at a strip club, no matter how many times said elders denied it), and left the both of them alone for approximately five hours.

Five hours later, they arrived to an extremely messy and somewhat destroyed house, fairy maids made to act like assorted dinosaurs, and two very tired, but very happy, new best friends.

Both of them had been amazed at what they'd had in common – for example, Flandre had always thought that the lunar rabbit was more of a boring, timid sort of person, and Reisen was expecting her untimely destruction all throughout the first hour and fifteen minutes or so. When neither of their predictions came true, that was about when the maids became Triceratops due to some excellent brainwave manipulation on Reisen's part.

Did I mention that they both adored Jurassic Park?

Flandre let out a gaping yawn. "Mmn. At least _they _did." Her stomach let out a low growl.

"Yeah, I don't think you ate anything other than that M&M cookie dough we made." The red-eyed rabbit chuckled. "Even though you slipped those Goldfish crackers and Swedish Fish in."

"It sounded good! Especially after that marathon run of tests!" Flandre puffed out her cheeks indignantly, gesturing at the black X-box 360 and the game therein.

"Whatever you say, _test subject number two thousand nine hundred and sixty three__._" Reisen said in a robotic tone, attempting to mimic the game's unstable computer protagonist (well, at least She was to them). "_By the way, don't ask what happened to the other two thousand nine hundred and sixty two._"

"Was it soylent green? I bet it was! Or- or maybe they looked into the operational end of the device!" Flandre guessed, advancing on Reisen on her hands and knees. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"_Sorry, that information is cla-__class-_classifi- ahhhh!" Reisen laughed as the young blonde vampire began to scribble her fingers across her ribs. "F-Flandrreee- pffffft haaaa! Stop- stop ittt! I- hahaha- I can- I can't _tell-_ ahahaa! You if you- if- if you keeeeep- ti-tickling- ahahahahahahaa!" Reisen began to break up into unintelligible giggles. _ "Stoopp it- haaaahahaha- I- ha- I can't breeeaatthheee- heeheeheeee-"_

Flandre finally ceased her assault and instead opted to flop down directly on top of her friend. "Hmmph. Stupid classified information." She pouted playfully.

"I-I'm inclined to agree." Reisen gasped, eventually regaining her normal breathing rate and resting her chin gently on Flandre's head. She twirled a small lock of her golden hair around her finger, feeling its texture and inwardly wondering how the hair of a creature with a known weakness to running water could be so clean and soft and _good-smelling_-

"Uhm, Rei-Rei," Flandre snickered, tapping her friend's temple. "Anyone in there?"

"Huh?" Reisen mumbled, pulling herself out of her semi-trance and refocusing (or attempting to) on the girl resting on her chest. "… how do you smell so nice?" she asked, mostly to herself, but only realizing a second too late that she'd spoken aloud.

"Shampoo, obviously." Orange-red eyes rolled good-naturedly, a soft smirk playing across likely equally-soft lips.

"But… I thought you didn't do running water… right?" Flandre looked up, and almost cracked up at Reisen's drowsy, bemused expression.

"Of course I don't. I just take baths." She sighed, tapping Reisen's nose lightly. "Please don't tell me that never occurred to you."

"… oh." The lunarian said, head falling backwards as she spoke. "I totally knew that. I was just… um… seeing if you knew."

"You were checking to see if _I_ knew what _my own _hygiene habits were?" Flandre asked.

"Yes."

"… really."

"Yeah, I… well…" Reisen smiled sheepishly. "… that was a terrible excuse, wasn't it."

"Worse than terrible, it was practically brain-dead. Are you sure you didn't catch your own eyes in a mirror somewhere today?" Flandre giggled slightly.

"Pretty sure I didn't. After all, your sister doesn't keep any in the house, and if she did, I'm sure they wouldn't get much use." Reisen said, a little slower than she would have liked.

"Well, then why don't you prove it?" Flandre grinned, pushing herself up to straddle Reisen and pulling her eyes up to their full hypnotic power.

Reisen's own "Red-Eyes" flashed out, battling with the other pair in a well-known struggle. Generally these 'staring contests' would end with either both of them giving up, or Flandre falling over, dizzy beyond belief – after all, these little power struggles were generally the only chance she had to practice her vampire's gaze, and being as rare as they were, she wasn't very good at controlling it yet.

So understandably, she was quite surprised when Reisen's body suddenly relaxed completely, her eyes becoming glazed.

"Hey! Heeey, Rei-Rei, snap out of it! Earth to Lunar Capitol, do you read me?" she yelled directly in the rabbit's ear, jerking her out of her hypnotic trance.

"Mmm… what just…" Reisen's voice trailed out as she pulled herself up slowly. Despite shaking her head a few times in an attempt to clear it, her mind retained its cloudy state. _What the hell? _She thought, pinching the bridge of her nose. _I usually… win when we do that… don't I? Except… oh no._ Her sudden revelation alone was enough to snap her out of her half-hypnotized state.

"Flandre… um, what… what day is it?" She asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Friday, the 24th of July. Why?" Flandre recited.

_Oh. __Wonderful._ Reisen thought, flinching mentally. "Uh, n-no reason." She said, quickly turning her attention to a knock on the door.

"Who iiisss iiittt?" they called simultaneously, exchanging small grins.

"Your lovely maid." Sakuya said from behind the door a bit sarcastically. "Just here to tell you that your sister decrees that if you wish to keep your diurnal sleep schedule, Miss Flandre, both of your lights-out time is in five minutes."

"'Kay, thanks Sakuya!" Flandre said, turning her attentions back squarely on Reisen. She opened her mouth to say something, but her stomach beat her to it. _Grrrrwwwwllll…_

Reisen snickered. "Yes? What is it?" she addressed the slightly-insane vampire's torso. "Did little Timmy fall down the well again?" Growl. "Really? Hasn't he stopped being such a dumbass yet?" Another growl. "No? Well screw him, then. Let's go play cards or something."

"Um, actually, I was wondering if… um… well, you know… I could…" Flandre mumbled, staring at the floor.

"No, I don't know this 'I Could' fellow. Is he nice?" Reisen inquired, feigning innocence.

"No, if I could… I could…" Biting her lip, Flandre hooked two fingers and poked them into her neck. "Y-you know… from… you…"

"Ohhhhh." Reisen said. "Uh, n-not today, actually. I… kind of need all of it I can get." She laughed nervously. "Maybe next time."

Flandre switched off the light and crawled over to the futon the two shared. "Aww." She pouted, and as if to emphasize the point, her stomach snarled loudly in protest.

"Sorry, you two." Reisen giggled. "But not today, Zurg."

Flandre sighed and rolled over. "If you say so, Rei-Rei. 'Night."

"'Night, Flan. Sweet dreams." Reisen yawned.

She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was currently two o'clock in the morning, and Reisen was roused quite uncomfortably by the sensation of blood leaving her body in a mass exodus – and not by the doings of her vampiric friend.

She shifted slightly and, inching her hand inside her panties, swiped a finger quickly across her labia – and just as expected, when she drew it back up, it was covered in blood. Letting her head fall back onto her pillow, she heaved a long-suffering sigh. She was almost back asleep when –

"Mmmm… mmn…" Reisen's head jerked up when she realized that someone's tongue was currently sliding slowly along her blood soaked finger. Looking to her side, she realized that her blood-sucking bedmate was the culprit.

"Psst… Flan… Flan-chan!" Reisen hissed into her friend's ear. "Wake up!"

"But I _am_ awake, Reisen…" she pulled out the sentence, now sucking lightly on the red flange. "Why is your… finger bleeding? Did… you… cut it… on something…?" Her words were slow and sleepy, and Reisen realized that she was likely still half asleep, her instincts only roused by the scent of fresh blood.

"N-no, Flan, go back to sleep please, I just… I just…" She struggled to come up with an even halfway-believable answer.

"Just what?" Flandre yawned, letting Reisen's now-very-clean finger drop from her mouth and raising her head. Her sunset-colored eyes were now glowing ethereally and were half-lidded and glassy. Her eyes slowly searched Reisen's face, and then dropped down to the crotch of her sleeping shorts. She grinned. Slowly… slowly… she dropped down towards the scent of _very_ fresh blood.

Reisen jerked as Flandre began to rub her face into her pajama bottoms. "F-Flan… what…" She gasped.

"That's funny… I didn't know that Rei-Rei was bleeding down_ here_…" Flandre purred, beginning to pull down the band of the shorts.

"Flandre… Flandre don't-" she was cut off by the sensation of Flandre's tongue running across her labia. "Aaaaahhhhhh!" she breathed out, bucking her hips towards Flandre's mouth.

"Oh…? Does Rei-Rei like it when Flandre licks here…?" she asked, gently licking the area again.

"Nnnnngggghhhh… y-yesss…" Reisen moaned. "Rei-Rei li-likes it…" she grabbed the bedsheets in a death grip.

"Mmmmhmmm-hmmm…" Flandre chuckled, making Reisen whimper at the pleasurable vibrations. "Rei-Rei's blood tastes different here, too… better… _much_ sweeter…" Flandre suckled on Reisen's clit, scraping her long canines gently on the swollen bud.

"I… ahhhh… t-that's be… because… nnnnnaaahhhh… it-it-it's… mmmmaaaahhhhh!" Reisen yelled as Flandre bit down on her clit, giving up on explaining and also on really thinking at all.

"Ahhhh…" The vampire sighed as she withdrew for but a moment – and then plunged her tongue directly into Reisen's vagina.

The rabbit yelled out again, jerking her hips, hands abandoning the bedspread and instead pushing Flandre's face farther into her red flower. "F-Flandreeee… nahh… aaahhhhh!"

Flandre withdrew her tongue, licking her lips, lapping up the blood and juices dripping out of Reisen's hot core. "Why does Rei-Rei like it so much when I drink from here, I wonder…?" she whispered, blowing a soft breath and hearing Reisen moan from the gratifying feeling.

"P-please…" she whimpered, shuddering as Flandre sucked for a moment on her labia, then stopped.

"… Please?" repeated Flandre, raising her head to look Reisen in the eye. "Please what?" She asked, grinning wolfishly.

Reisen realized dimly from the spark in Flandre's eye that she knew exactly what she was doing to Reisen, but she was too tired and her mind was too clouded with sheer pleasure to notice, and the vampire's hypnotic gaze was eating away her willpower second by second. "Lick me." She groaned as her head started to wobble on her neck.

"Lick you where? Here?" Flandre asked in a devilish tone as she licked all around Reisen's navel, briefly dipping her tongue inside.

"N-no… I… I want you to lick… lick my… my…" She couldn't force it out. "Please, Flaaannnn…" The rabbit breathed, squirming slightly.

"Lick your what? I think what you want to say is 'pussy'. Say it, Reisen." The vampire's voice now held a slight growl to it. "Say 'lick my pussy, please'."

Reisen said it with her face redder than the blood on the sheets, barely loud enough to hear if Flandre's ears hadn't been so sensitive. "… please lick m-my pussy, Flandre."

"Only because you asked so nicely~" Flandre singsonged – then her tongue dived directly back into Reisen.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" the lunar rabbit screamed in ecstasy, pulling Flandre's head closer to her core. "M-More, please, Flan-cha – naaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Flandre's thumb made its way to Reisen's swollen bud, pushing and rubbing. "I-I-I-" her head was spinning and her entire body _ached_ with pleasure – and by then Flandre's tongue had replaced her thumb.

Suddenly, Reisen's entire body seized up. She trembled for a moment, eyes screwed shut, with a small line of drool running down her chin, then went limp. Flandre noticed that, in that instant, the taste of Reisen's bloody juices had gotten ten times sweeter – which she didn't hesitate to lap up greedily, poking her tongue in every crack and crevice just to make sure she'd gotten it all. Sighing contentedly, she pulled her face away from the now-musky smelling space between Reisen's legs and snuggled into her chest instead. She giggled. "So that's why Rei-Rei didn't want me to drink her blood tonight… but I got some anyway." She added mischievously, angling her head toward her… could she still really just call her a friend?

Reisen took a few deep, shuddering breaths. "W-Wow, Flan, I… woowww." She slurred slightly, cuddling closer to Flandre as she said this. "How… how'd you know? So early?"

Flandre smirked. "I'm almost five hundred… and Sakuya and Remi have had a few _friends_ over." A short laugh. "And Patchy does have a very interesting section of the library that's usually off-limits…"

"Mmmm…" Reisen seemed to accept this as a sufficient explanation. _So she was playing innocent… probably just to get me all hot and bothered, too. _She realized with a blush. Well, _that _had certainly worked.

"And you know what?" Flandre announced after a small moment of silence. Reisen raised her head questioningly.

"I liked _your_ taste much better than the blood." She whispered, leaning in to kiss Reisen.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Bye, Rei-Rei! See you in a week!" Flandre called after the lunarian as she walked out of the mansion.

"See you then!" Reisen said over her shoulder, sighing slightly as she set her feet on the path home.

For some reason, Remilia was sitting in the garden by the path.

The mistress of the mansion turned her head towards Reisen. Her eyes darted but for a second towards someplace unmentionable, then back to Reisen's eyes. "You had _that_." She said, grinning a fanged grin. "While sharing the bed with a vampire. I do hope she wasn't much trouble?"

Reisen's eyes grew unfocused, and a blush slowly took root on her face. "Nope…" she said in a faraway tone. "No trouble whatsoever, Miss Scarlet… none at all…" She shook her head quickly and flashed what would have been an innocent smile at Remilia, then turned to walk away.

After watching the rabbit girl leave the courtyard, Remilia turned her head to the sky. "Good. I'd hate to hear that any Scarlet was bad in bed. Now that'd just be embarrassing."

She picked up her parasol and headed back inside.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A/N: holy crap did I just write porn**

**For a pairing **_**nobody but me ships**_

_**Holy crap**_

**Anyway minor freak-out over, YES I SHIP REISEN AND FLANDRE TOGETHER COULD YOU TELL?**

**Rei-Rei's periods are like mine. Its two settings are "not that time yet" and "HOLY SHIT A WOLVERINE JUST SEVERED AN ARTERY IN MY CROTCH oh no wait." Plenty plenty for hungry hungry Flan-chan. ^0^ **


End file.
